Saccharine
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: No one said that the domestic arts had to be boring. When baking becomes messy, Harry and Ginny will learn that it isn't all that bad. A Post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny Fluff story. One-shot. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.


**Saccharine**

 **A/N: Inspired by TFR Writing prompts No 75. "I don't know if you are aware of this but I am quite petite." "Really? I had no idea in our twelve years of companionship that you are shorter than I am." And No 258: "I love you but don't touch me."**

It had started innocently enough. Harry had Ginny over and they were reminiscing about all the treats that Mrs. Weasley had made over the years. That of course, led to them craving her baked goods. They determined the best way to fulfill that craving without heading to the Burrow and begging like small children would be to bake the treats themselves. Harry immediately thought of treacle tart and Ginny thought of homemade sticky buns and within an hour they are up to their eyebrows in flour and sugar and syrups and burnt attempts.

"Well, at least magic makes it easier to clean up." Harry chuckles as he surveys his small kitchen. He picks up his wand to levitate some of the dishes over to the sink but Ginny turns in the cramped quarters and bumps Harry, who then dumps a failed attempt of syrup all over himself. Miraculously Ginny is unscathed, but Harry doesn't find that terribly fair.

"Oi, how did you escape this mess?"

Ginny slowly backs up, "I don't know if you are aware of this but I am quite petite."

"Really?" Harry slowly approaches her, "I had no idea in our ten years of companionship that you are shorter than I am."

Ginny tries to put the table between her and Harry, "I love you but don't touch me."

Harry chuckles as he sets his wand on the counter. "That's a very different tone from this afternoon before our shopping trip for all these ingredients."

Ginny smirks, "Once we're clean that tone can return, but you're covered in burnt syrup and I'm not; I'd like to keep it that way."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Gin?" Harry teases her as she slowly pushes the chair out to block Harry's advancing steps.

"I lost it helping some twat save the wizarding world." She grins at him and Harry smirks as she finally pins herself between the wall and the table.

"Sounds like a tosser, that twat," He chuckles as he moves closer to the table.

"He really is," Ginny nods and smirks at him. Her smile fades quickly as she realizes Harry's plan a moment too late.

Harry jumps across the table and catches Ginny before she can slide back out and evade him. The burnt syrup smells sickeningly sweet and Ginny shrieks into Harry's ear as he smears syrup and flour and everything else on him over her and her clothes.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes Harry!" She cries out as he slides a sticky hand down her face and across her sleeve.

"Really?" Harry whispers as he brings his lips to hers. "What on earth will you do?"

Ginny melts into his kiss and just stops herself from running her sticky hands into his hair, "I suppose I'll need to wash them before I go home to my flat."

Harry hums as he kisses up her neck, syrup sticking to him and her and the table and the wall. "That would mean you'd have to take them off then I guess."

Ginny moans as he finds the spot behind her ear. "You're a right sleuth you know? It's amazing any dark wizard escapes you."

Harry chuckles as he works his hands under her shirt, smearing the mess along her stomach, "I am sort of famous for it."

Ginny gasps at the chill of his hands along her skin and clutches his shoulders, "I have one rule."

Harry looks up curiously, "And that is?"

"Don't you dare touch my hair," and she pulls his lips to hers while her hands push his shirt up his chest.

After cleaning the kitchen and a shower, the couple is clean, though Harry threw Ginny's rule out the window when she broke it first. Ginny comes out of his bathroom, toweling her hair dry as Harry lounges on his bed reading in his joggers.

"I left you my shirt," he smirks over at her, setting his magazine aside.

Ginny rolls her eyes, "I have a drawer of clothes here you know?"

Harry gives her a bit of a pout, "I thought we were still playing that you'd need to wash your clothes."

Ginny chuckles and grabs Harry's Harpies shirt and pulls it over her head, "Better?"

Harry grins and pulls her over to him, scooting them back onto the bed. "Much better," he kisses her lips and groans as she moves to straddle him.

"You brought this on yourself you know," Ginny smirks at him as she moves to kiss his neck.

Harry's breathing becomes labored as Ginny's hands move into his hair, "Call me a glutton for punishment."

Ginny pulls back and laughs, "No, I'll call you in love."

Harry smirks up at her, "If the shoe fits."

"The kettle is quite black on my end too, you know?" She gives him a shy smile, one that he knows is only for him.

Harry sits up and pulls Ginny's lips to his, "You're everything I don't deserve and I love you."

Ginny kisses him back, her hands running along his bare back before she pulls back just a fraction to whisper against him, "I am everything you deserve, and I love you."

Then she shoves him roughly back onto the bed and hops off of him, walking toward his bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Harry stares after her slightly confused at the change of pace.

"We took all that time to bake those treats and then we didn't eat them." Ginny shrugs and his shirt slips over her shoulder. "I thought I'd bring some of them in here."

Harry hops up off the bed and wraps an arm around Ginny's waist. "Let's keep them in the kitchen, and then we can come back in here."

Ginny chuckles, "Probably for the best, your poor table has seen enough."


End file.
